


Love Letter

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, Sendrick, bechloe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe have their first major fight, and Beca, realizing she is never able to say these things to her face, writes Chloe a letter telling her all the things she loves about her. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

Beca sat down at her desk with the blank sheet of paper taunting her. She tapped her pen impatiently on the side of her head. “Suck it up, dude. You’ve gotta do this. For Chloe. She needs to know. I mean, you think this stuff all the time. So just write it down. Just be honest.” She took a deep breath and started letting the words flow from her heart to the paper….

 

Dear Chloe,

Two important things about this letter:  
1\. You show no one! I mean it, Chlo. Nobody else gets to read this. Ever.  
2\. Know that I am super sorry for how I acted. I was a huge jerk and I’m so so so sorry. I know that you are worried about me going to L.Aa for a few months… And the way I responded to you asking me about it was just so stupid, but I hope that this will help put things in perspective, and please, I know you’re mad, but please just read it all the way through.

I’m not really sure what I’m doing, but we both know that I suck at using my words and expressing how I feel, so I thought it would be easier to write them… So, please don’t make fun of me, and uh, here it goes…

I love you. A lot. There are so many things that I love about you. Not just things like how beautiful you are, the color of you hair, and that sort of thing. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love the physical you. Like how your red hair makes your bright blue eyes pop and how you have the perfect figure. I mean it. Have you seen your ass lately? It is perfection. You work super hard on keeping it toned, and you are doing a fantastic job. Crap… Not physical you… Sorry, back to my point…

I love the way you laugh. It fills up the room. I can be in the grumpiest mood, dealing with work, or the Bella’s schedule, and then I hear it. You laughing at something Amy said or something embarrassing that Legacy has done, and I smile. It really is music to my ears.

Speaking of music and you… I love to hear you sing. If I could, I would give you the lead on every damn song we do because I like listening to you that much. Do you remember that day you were in the kitchen baking all those cupcakes for the Bella’s Bake Sale fundraiser thing and I was fiddling with a new mix on my laptop, and I took my headphones off, and you were all like “Don’t you need to hear the music in order to mix it?” and I said, “I’m just taking a break and checking my email.” and you nodded and went back to baking? Well, I lied. I was just staring at my laptop screen listening. I was listening to you sing. I don’t know if you remember, but it was “Almost Paradise” I guess it was stuck in your head where we had watched Footloose the night before. But I sat and listened to your soft, clear as a bell, voice float to my ears. That’s still in my top 5 favorite days…

I love how helpful and kind-hearted you are. You go out of your way to make sure everyone in the Bellas is alright by making time to sit down with them all individually throughout the week. Like, why? Why do you have such an amazing heart? I wish I was more like you. I wish I cared for other people like you do so selflessly. I love how good you are with kids. When Flo’s sister came to visit and she brought all those little rugrats with her, you jumped right in and were playing Save the Princess from the Castle and Pirates and all the other things that you just came up with on the spot. It was really cute. And you looked so happy and at ease.

There’s a lot of little things that I love about you. Like how you twist your lips around when you see something that calls for the words, “well, that was awkward.” I don’t even know how to describe exactly what you are doing with your lips, but I like it. I also really like when you are trying to hold back an extreme amount of excitement and you’re smiling from ear to ear, but you are biting your bottom lip trying to stop. I just love seeing you that happy about something. I love how you are so cheerful and positive all the time. I love how you scrunch your nose up in your sleep when you’re dreaming. I love how you bite your tongue when you giggle. I love how you pretend not to be into Disney movies as much as you really are. That’s right, Beale. You aren’t fooling anyone, but yourself. I mean, why else would my Netflix say “Because you like Fox and the Hound…” Which, by the way, I don’t approve of you watching that by yourself. You moped around the house for like three days after that. And while I am thinking about it, “Old Yeller” is off limits to you as well. That would break you. And I need you.

The next thing that I really want you to know, but I hate emotions and feelings so I could never actually tell you this to your face is, and I swear, Chloe, if you tell anyone about this I will kill you… But I love how you love me… I hate how cheesy this whole letter has been, but it is true. You understand that I don’t like to talk openly about how I feel and that I am not a mushy person, but you still love me. I am grumpy like almost 95% of the time, yet you still spend time with me. I shut down when things go wrong. I don’t want to talk to anyone until I’m ready to, and you respect that. You just sit with me and let your presence comfort me. And it helps. Just you being with me fixes everything. I love that you love me. I love that, out of all the people in the whole world, you have chosen a little socially awkward, temperamental, scrawny, loser like me to devote your time and affection to… I love how you get mad at me when I try to walk out on something. I love how you aren’t afraid to tell me how much of a bitch I’m being. I love the person you have helped shape me into. I love you, Chloe. With all my heart. And I wanted you to know all this so the next time I am being a total ass… You know. And you don’t ever have to doubt that I need you. That I want you. That I love you.

Love Always,  
Your not so romantic, kind of neurotic, sometimes cheesy girlfriend, Beca

 

Beca folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope. She wrote “Chloe” in her best cursive handwriting and headed toward Chloe’s room. She paced back and forth in front of the door trying to convince herself to knock. “Beca, you are the one who fucked up… So you are the one who has to fix it. Just knock.” Beca felt like throwing up. She reached up and pounded twice on the door, “Chloe? Listen, I know you don’t want to talk to me… But I’m gonna slip something under your door, and it’s like really important that you read it. Okay? Okay, there… there it is. Please, just read it… I’ll leave you alone now. I really am sorry, Chlo…” She turned down the hall and headed back to her own room.

Beca was laying on her bed glancing at the clock every five minutes. She had taken the letter to Chloe’s room at 10:45. It was 11:30. “Why do I have to be so emotionally distant all the fucking time?” She closed her eyes to will away the hot tears that threatened to escape her eyes. She suddenly heard her door handle turning and Chloe stood in the doorway, letter gripped tightly in her hand.

“Do you mean it?” Her voice cracked and her eyes were swollen from crying.

Beca stood up, not knowing whether she should go to Chloe or not. “Every single word.”

Chloe burst into tears and ran forward wrapping her arms tightly around the small brunette. “I love you too, Becs. So much.” Beca felt warm tears trickle down her cheeks, and she smiled despite herself.


End file.
